In Reverse: The White Fang
by Kage Elf
Summary: In a world where student no longer has to sacrifice for the teacher, in a world where everything is no longer black and white but has colour. What if there was a magical world where your life could be reversed and you had a second chance to do it right, to fall in love, to prove to yourself that you are worth something more. This is Kakashi's the chance to create his own legacy.


**In Reverse: Fairytail's White Fang**

 **I do not own Naruto or Fairytail; I only own the creativity I will be implementing in this Fic. So please when reading think with an open mind and don't be quick to criticize.**

 **This story came to me when I was thinking about the Anima in Fairytail. The fact that everything there is in reverse got me thinking, we often tend to stick to what works when it comes to stories.**

 **So why not see what happens when we reverse the story and plots, with an 'All Brand New' Naruto Crossover with Twist and Turns that have never been seen before.**

 **So ladies and gentlemen I present to you my latest creation… 'In Reverse'.**

 **Beast/Dragon/Demon speech- "DIE"**

 **Beast/Dragon/Demon thoughts- 'DIE'**

Normal speech- "Shut up"

Normal thoughts- 'Shut up'

 **Techniques** \- **Raikiri (Lightning Blade)**

The battle could be heard in the winds, the whispers of the dead and suffering could still be heard. The once lush and beautiful continents were now reduced to battle ravaged grounds, where one can not tell the difference between the bodies of the dead from the ground.

In the center of it all stood a tree, but not just any tree, this tree was the being legends were forged from this tree was the legendary Shinju; high in the sky was the ever bright and illuminated moon or at least a version of it for this moon did not give of light but instead it only filled you with dread.

The ultimate tsukiyomi, its purpose is to rob everyone of there very lives and force them to live in there very own perfect dream worlds where everything that plagues them becomes non-existent, where there greatest dreams become fulfilled and where there greatest desires are quenched, now as nice as that sounds, its not nice at all.

Slowly the tsukiyomi will drain its victims of there chakra tuning them into an army of Zetsu's. The life they will have lived would have been one of emptiness with no purpose to drive there aspirations.

Now many of you are probably wondering who is responsible for this, well we are about to find out. Hidden from the real world in another Dimension a Battle was ensuing, this dimension covered in craters and the visible heat of rising of the ground.

Standing in the centre of the battle field, side by side were two men, one standing at 5.8 feet with short spiky black hair and a sharingan for his right eye with a scar around surrounding it and his left eye held the legendary rinnegan. This man was Obito Uchiha.

Next to him stood a man at 6 feet with long white spiky hair that defied gravity, the lower half of his face was covered by a facemask leaving the bridge of his nose and his eyes exposed. His right eye is an onyx black while his left eye was a red Mangekyo sharingan, his body, clothed in the Konoha jounin uniform.

Behind them they could hear the screams of two boys telling them to move, but they stood ready to face death as it slowly approached them. In front of them was the rabbit goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of chakra, approaching them was her all-killing ash bones.

Preparing for there last moments on this world, willing to sacrifice there life for the two boys behind them; Naruto and Sasuke.

They awaited death or so it seemed. Turning his head to face his best friend and brother, Obito came to his decision, 'I am sorry Kakashi, but it is not your time yet.' redirecting his gaze to the bones about to pierce Kakashi, " **Kamui!** "

Opening his eyes Kakashi quickly realizes that he could not feel deaths grasp clutching to him, no piercing of flesh or no pain, hearing a groan of pain he turns his head fast and gazes upon his dying friend.

"Obito… Why? We were supposed to die together?!" Reigning in his tears and his emotions as they threatened to fall from his face for now was not the right time to be mourning, watching as his friend started to dissolve and disperse into particles before his very eyes.

"Sorry Kakashi but you still have so much to live for that I just for the life of me couldn't stand to let you die here… By the way Kakashi I am pretty sure I have missed many of your Birthdays haven't I, how sad of me your friend to of not been there to celebrate with you. I hope this last gift will make up for it all, I must say this feels a lot like De-javu…hey Kakashi."

Before Kakashi can reply Obito's spirit breaks free from its shell and speeds towards Kakashi where it collides and becomes one with his very being. Slowly he can see his whole world change before his very eyes, what once was colorful became black and white and what once was fast became a snails pace for his very eyes, hearing the shocked gasps from his students coming from behind him he looks towards his student Naruto and his gold eyes he saw something that shouldn't of even been physically possible to do, "Mangekyo.", said Naruto.

In both of Kakashi's eyes was the Mangekyo sharingan, "Such a shame really, he was such a useful pawn in my plans. If he survived I might have spared him." Said Kaguya voicing her thoughts on the death of Obito

Meanwhile with Kakashi his mind was running at miles per hour on repeat, in his mind eye he watched Obito die before him again and again while he could do nothing but think, 'I failed. I couldn't keep my promise. I watched him die and did nothing.'

"Naruto and Sasuke can you move?" the boys nodded there heads, "Good get up, can you still fight?" again the boys nodded and this time they stared at Kakashi's back not seeing the emotion he held in his eyes, "Then go get Sakura, I got a plan."

"But Kakashi you can't be serious if we do we will leave you alone with her." Said Sasuke pointing at the goddess still floating in the air, "You seem to think I asked your opinion Sasuke, I said go get Sakura that is an order." Said Kakashi without looking at his students but you could hear the underlying tone of rage; his focus was solely on his next course of action.

Following there sensei's order they went to go and retrieve there other teammate but not before there sensei caught them both by there wrist and gave them some vital information, "Strike whenever the opportunity arises our opponent is not the type to openly show her weaknesses." Kakashi said letting go of there hands.

"Do you really think I would just let you walk away, **Gouduma**!" shouted Kaguya as she released a massive Gouduma in there direction, but it was in vain. The blast released a lot of smoke to cloud any movement but she could see it clearly, in front of her stood Susanoo the ultimate defense of the sharingan and this one wasn't Sasuke's.

"Unfortunately for you your battle is no longer with my students but with me for the time being." Said Kakashi, looking at Kaguya he sees her looking at him with a look of irritation at the fact that he is now another obstacle in her path.

"And pray tell what makes you think that you will even be able to hold me off until your students are ready? Is it that new power boost you got? Because it is still useless against me, you won't even be able to put a scratch on Me.", said Kaguya in a voice full of confidence in her abilities and battle prowess." You see that is where your problem lies." Stated Kakashi.

Lightning began to form in his hand, showing that he was preparing for his ultimate move, his key card, his ace the **lightning blade** or **Raikiri** , except this time was different,

"You are under the impression that I have to kill you, no, no, no Kaguya all I have to do is distract you." The lightning changed from its regular blue to a white while still in Kakashi's hand it began to spread all across his body covering him in lightning from his head to his toes, his hair spikes up and stands on its very end.

Over Kakashi's right eye formed a fang like marking with both sharp ended tips at the top and the bottom, almost a complete mirror image to the scar over his left eye except this one was midnight black.

If you were looking at him in that moment you could see his lightning molding itself and momentarily taking the shape of a wolf. Kakashi with his head bowed and his hair covering his eyes you would have had to of been close to of heard his silent whisper, "Thank you, A-sensei for reminding me of what I am capable of."

 **Flashback: At a war council meeting between all the Kages' and generals.**

"Okay Shikaku are you sure that there aren't any other options left to us?" asked Tsunade the fifth hokage of Konoha looking at her Jonin commander for confirmation on what he had just said, because to her it sounded outrageous.

"Yes he is sure there aren't any opening, Madara and Obito are purposely doing this to draw us out for a full on war, instead of them looking for us, they want us to go to them." Tsunade turns her head in the direction of the voice and sees Kakashi Hatake staring intently at the battle plans, "And what makes you say that Kakashi? They have no reason to do this, they right now have the advantage in this war, so why risk it all on a single confrontation?" asked Tsunade.

Now Kakashi had the attention of all the Kages' and generals in the room, even the old man Onoki was on the edge of his seat, Kakashi slowly puts down the battle plans in his hands and looks at everyone with an unreadable expression, "Its quite simple really, its because we still pose a threat to them even with all the power on there side. They can't always counter our unpredictably and that frustrates them, but more importantly there is one specific person whose ability to be unpredictable can not be matched by anyone else, a person who poses more of a threat to them than everyone in this room."

Slowly a look of realization started to cross the faces of everyone in this meeting and a tint of worry in Tsunade's eyes, "Naruto." She whispered.

"Precisely, Naruto has always been an obstacle that they couldn't of planned for so as Shikaku was about to tell you, the most predictable thing for us to do is to fall for their bluff and attack them head on without Naruto." Kakashi looks to Shikaku and sees him nod his head.

"Kakashi is correct, so I suggest we delay our plan of attack and put every advantage we have to use because many of us won't survive this battle, but at the end of the day the decision is up to you of the Gokage alliance." Said Shikaku. directing his attention to the five Kage sitting in front of him.

Tsunade looks to the Kage all sitting next to her, "What do you think of the situation?" asked Tsunade. "I say lets do it, we really have nothing to lose." Said Onoki the Tsuchikage, floating in the air, "I agree, the plan sounds solid and will actually work in our favor." Said Mei the Mizukage, Gaara the Kazekage just nodded his head in her direction, looking to the last Kage for confirmation she sees A the Raikage staring at Kakashi intently.

"A, what do you think of the plan should we do it?" Tsunade asked the distracted Kage. Turning his head to face her he said, "Whatever is going to ensure us victory in the face of death?"

"Okay you all heard it, so go tell your armies of the plan and make sure that they are prepared for what is to come. Your all Dismissed." said Tsunade.

Everyone was preparing to leave before the booming voice of A brought them to a standstill, "Wait! Kakashi I wish to talk to you in private so please stay behind." Said A, with a serious expression on his face. Kakashi just nodded his head in response as he took out a copy of Icha-Icha tactics book from his thigh pouch.

Tsunade still present in the room turned to A with a serious expression. "What are you up to A, what do you have planned for my soldiers?" demanded Tsunade. "Something that will not only be beneficial to this war but also it is what your soldier needs at the moment right now, and once you find out whether you agree or not is up to you." Replied A. Not even shifting his expression under the cold stare of Tsunade.

Tsunade seeing that A will not back down from this begrudgingly accepts what he is saying, but not without a warning, "You better pray that you are right A otherwise I will be holding you accountable for anything that happens to him. Am I clear?" said Tsunade as she walked out of the war conference room.

"Crystal Tsunade, Crystal," directing his attention to the sound of perverted giggling coming from the elite jounin, he stands up and begins to walk out of the room, "Kakashi follow me and keep up!" ordered the Kage as he covered himself in his lightning armor and zoomed past everyone leaving Kakashi behind.

Placing his book back in his pouch and putting his hands in his pockets, Kakashi sighed began walking in the direction that the Kage just disappeared in, "And here I thought that today was gonna be an easy day, just my luck I guess." stated the jounin before he took of running at low Kage speed trying to catch up to the Raikage.

Time-skip: 1 hour later in an underground training facility.

"So how was it?" asked the Muscular Kage staring down at the Silver haired jounin who was lying on the ground struggling for breath, "Is there any particular reason, as to why you made me run with you at full speed around the battlefield as well as our camp site and lets not forget all the way here to this place I didn't even know existed until now?" asked Kakashi, while lifting himself of the ground.

A look adorned the Raikage's face as he folded his steel piped arms, but it was a look that Kakashi couldn't discern, "The reason was simple, it was to test you and see what I am working with if I am to train you.", Stated the Raikage. "Okay… two questions, how did I do? And train me why?" asked Kakashi.

A directed his gaze at the legendary jounin and told him the truth, "You were very disappointing, especially for a man that has to live up to the legacy of your farther, your sensei and your clan."

"Hold up wait what do you mean my clan. The Hatake clan is a small clan that joined Konoha." The statement Kakashi gave was a textbook answer and it came so easy because that was all he has ever known.

"You see young Hatake that is where you are wrong there is more to your clan then you will ever know, come let me tell you a story from when I was a child." Said A as he began to walk the pathways of the underground training facility. "You see Kakashi it was around the time I was promoted to Chunin and my farther had just created the lightning armor, he said he was going to take me on my first patrol mission, you know to show me how its done and on this mission we encountered and captured a group of Konoha ninja's."

Kakashi who was now paying rapt attention to A decided to bring up a point, "That's all cool and everything but what does that have to do with my clan." Ignoring the distraction A continued his story, "The leader of this group was none other then Konoha's White Fang, your farther Sakumo Hatake, at first there situation looked hopeless, they were beaten and tired from battle until your father played on my father's ego and honor and challenged him to a race in order to gain his and his comrades freedom." A disbelieving look adorned Kakashi's face as A told the story.

"The rules were simple, no weapons, no cheating all you had to do was run in a straight line and be the first one to reach the final point. As his son, my farther made me ref the race and I fully believed nothing could beat my farther in his lightning armor and so the race began my farther was running in his lightning armor and he was winning. Nothing looked like it could stop him until before our very eyes a white beam of light passed him by like he was the slowest thing alive." A stopped walking and turned to face Kakashi and in his eyes you could see a fire burning at his recollection of the memory.

"And on that day Kakashi, the fastest man alive finally showed himself to the world because standing next to me at the finish line was not my father the third Raikage, but your father the White fang. You have grown up believing that your clan was just ordinary, that you were just ordinary but deep within your blood lays a dormant ability that will help you be more than ordinary and make you great Kakashi. Your father's legacy was not a broken blade, the white light chakra saber did not make your father, he was the one that made the blade legendary the same way you did when you wielded it young Hatake."

Kakashi stared at A in disbelief, his facemask couldn't hide the emotions his eyes were showing, "Your lying, even if you were telling me the truth you have nothing to prove any of it."

"On the contrary after my father's loss he began to do research into the Hatake blood line and it turns out that your chakra like that of the Nara's has been mutated, but not to control shadows but to control light, that is the reason for your fathers blade, your father's sword was used as a medium in which he could channel this chakra through. It was probably the remnant of a long forgotten clan."

Kakashi looked down at his hands, as if his very life had been unmasked for him and he finally had a legacy to live up to, where he could no longer live in the shadows of those who came before him, "Well what are you going to teach me A-sensei?" asked Kakashi, with his disinterested expression on his face though you could clearly see the excitement in his eyes.

Chuckling at the new title of endearment, "Well, first we need to get your average speed up to proportion to that of when you use chakra; secondly you need to learn how to harness this Keke-Genkai of yours until it becomes as natural as breathing, then I will begin teaching you the fundamental steps to using the lightning armor and my favorite part of all…" Now the Raikage was sporting a smile that would of made the Shinigami think twice, "You will have to relearn how to fight; meaning we will be reworking your strength and speed training as well as making you a new taijutsu style to match your new abilities."

Kakashi did the only thing that came naturally to him, "Well. When do we begin?"

A shroud of lightning began to gather around A's body as his face stretched into a serious expression and he fell into his taijutsu kata, "Now!" and like that he vanished without a trace, only to blur into existence in front of Kakashi with his fist inches away from making contact.

"Oh joy."

 **Flashback: End.**

Kaguya blocked her eyes from the harsh blinding white light of the chakra cloak Kakashi had covering him, but what was confusing her was that it was not like any chakra she had ever seen, it was not elemental, it most definitely was not natural if anything it was a mutation of chakra.

"What is that abomination of chakra?!" screamed Kaguya

Kakashi said nothing; all he did was stare at Kaguya. The one moment she was certain he was in front of her and in the next he was there no more, and a shadow now covered her pale face. Looking up, she saw a fist approach her due to her optical powers, she tried to avoid it but she couldn't it came to fast for her to do anything and in that moment realization hit her hard, 'He is faster than me.'

Kakashi's fist made contact with her face and sent her flying back. Falling to the ground he steadied himself and looked in the direction that she was sent flying, "Huh, I thought it would have been harder than that." Kakashi said, only for him to by silenced by a swarm of all-killing ash bones. Not fearing the repercussions Kakashi ran towards the swarm.

The thundering of his brain, the feel of the wind brushing against his skin and the adrenaline of running at the speed of light, 'This is how sensei used to feel, this is the type of speed he wished to achieve.' "After all who is faster than the speed of light?" Thought Kakashi aloud as he disappeared just before the deadly projectile could touch him and reappeared directly in front of Kaguya, staring at her enraged face that now had a scratch on her cheek.

"Because I know for a fact that you aren't faster then me, not anymore, huh and you said I couldn't put a scratch on you." Kakashi said as he and Kaguya were having a stare down, "You know that this will no be enough to stop me. While I admit that it is impressive, it still nit enough." Kaguya stated as she stared at this man in front of her, who had the gall to challenge a goddess.

Covered in his white lightning chakra cloak that lit up the battle ground, as the wind ruffled his now platinum white hair, "I know, but like I said all I have to do is buy my students enough time." Kakashi said as he lowered himself in a fighting stance and stared at Kaguya.

The winds were blowing and the tension was so thick that you wouldn't be able cut through it, and like that the fight began as both combatants vanished only for the thundering of a now broken sound barrier and the clashing of flesh against flesh to be heard by all who were in the pocket dimension.

Blurring into existence above the goddess Kakashi quickly ran through hand signs and placed his hands in front of his mouth, " **Fire style: Great fireball justu**!" and blew out a formidably sized fireball aimed at Kaguya. 'Pitiful' thought Kaguya.

Throwing her hands in the direction of the fireball she muttered the words, " **Shinra Tensei**! **(Almighty Push)"** using the ocular powers of the Rinnegan, Kaguya forced the fireball to back in the direction of Kakashi, keeping her palms in the air a black orb formed in front of her hands and continuously grew to match the size of the fireball, " **Gouduma**!"

Seeing the fireball rapidly approaching Kakashi summoned the rib cage of his Sussanoo to protect him from the deadly flames, the flames harmlessly hit rib cage and he was left unharmed. Focusing his attention to his opponent his eyes widened in urgency once he saw what Kaguya had in her hands.

Looking to Kakashi, Kaguya wished him farewell, "Die!" instantaneously the Gouduma rocketed towards Kakashi at extraordinary speed in order to claim him; her target. Kakashi was fearlessly gazing upon the ball of death, when a smirk began to grace his lips, 'You are not the only one with fancy eyes Kaguya.' " **Kamui** " whispered Kakashi as the ball of death harmlessly swirled out of existence and Kakashi dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Kaguya quickly dodged to the side in order to avoid the ball of death that appeared directly behind her as the sound of an explosion met her ears once the ball of death made contact with the ground. But not once throughout all of thus did her gaze leave the man on the ground, who was returning her gaze in full force.

Slowly Kaguya lowered herself to the ground while staring intently at Kakashi, "Let us try this again shall we." Spoke Kaguya as a basketball sized Gouduma began to form in her hand, quickly catching on to what she meant Kakashi began sending chakra into his hand in preparation for his signature move…if not with a little modification.

In his hand began to form a white lightning that covered his entire form, crouching down low in preparation before he wasn't standing where he used to be and neither was Kaguya. Two blurs simultaneously appeared in the centre of the battlefield one wielding white lightning, while the other had a back ball of death.

"In memory of my father… **White Fang!"** shoutedKakashi as his newly named White Fang made contact with Kaguya Gouduma, both combatants forced into a deadly struggle for control and power. "UHH! Why wont you die?!" screamed Kaguya as she pressed forward only for Kakashi to do the same.

Slowly the chakra emitting from their hands began to expand until they were covered in a ball of black and white chakra, before the energy became volatile and a chain reaction was caused as the energy field exploded. Leaving behind a canyon of great proportion in the ground and causing a manifestation of beautiful colors and fireworks which on any other day people might have been marveling at such a phenomenon, one problem though… this just was not one of those days them.

After there short collision Kakashi and Kaguya blasted away from each other, with Kakashi's feet making contact and drifting in the hard ground and Kaguya being blown back but merely hovering above the ground. "I told you it wouldn't be enough, I concur you are faster than me and your skills in battle outmatch mine but you are still nowhere near my level. My power surpasses your very potential." Kaguya stated glaring at Kakashi from across there canyon.

Kakashi in response to her attempts to getting under his skin, he cast upon her the most bored and uninterested look that came naturally to him accompanied by that ridiculous eye smile of his, "Oh, is that all?" completely and utterly in shock Kaguya just nodded her head.

"Great now that we once again stated the obvious I think that was more then enough time. Now!" Kakashi shouted as two blurs swiftly passed him, the tell tale sounds of a thousand birds chirping and the grinding of a drill alerted him to what was to come. " **Rasengan**! **(Spiraling Ball)** " " **Chidori**! **(1000 Birds)** " shouted both Naruto and Sasuke once they were upon the goddess.

So alluded by the battle she was partaking in she was caught off guard by the surprise attack and just managed to dodge by jumping into the air at the last minute, but she was not in the clear yet as a shadow fell upon her from above. Turning her head she bore witness to the fast approaching foot that belonged to the only other female present beside herself as it connected with her back, " **Heaven kick of pain**!"

Descending towards the ground at unimaginable speeds coupled with the temporary flaring of pain coming form her injury, she opened her eyes only to bear witness to two fast approaching blurs though she couldn't see them she quickly came to realize who they but it was to late as they had already achieved there purpose.

"Round two bitch! **Rasengan!** " **Chidori!""** shouted Naruto and Sasuke in unison once they made contact with Kaguya, "Aaahhh!" screamed Kaguya at the immense pain she was experiencing.

The force at which their Jutsu's had lifted Kaguya back up into the air, where she had thought that she had found a moments peace if only it wasn't for the words of that handsome white haired idiot… 'Did I just call him handsome?' thought Kaguya.

"Sakura! Back at you!" called Kakashi as Sakura once again kicked Kaguya, only this time her destination was straight down and into the newly made landmark. Upon her descend Kaguya only had one thought in mind besides the deaths of her enemies, 'I really hate these children.'

Watching Kaguya fall into the chasm and with his team now all together and ready to go, Kakashi parted his infinite words of wisdom to his students, "Well…she is going to be pissed." Queue sweatdrop moment.

"And I was right she was really pissed, I swear that she looked sexier for some reason." Stated a white haired teenager crowded by other people all captivated by his tale.

"I still call bullshit kid." Was the response of a gruff man in his mid 40's, wearing some white like cape with a wing like tattoo.

"Come on dad stop interrupting the story! What happened next?" this particular response from the man's son, a response that was agreed on by the people as well.

The white haired teenager held his chin in thought, "Now where was I. Oh right, well let's just say that this is where everything went downhill…"

"Do all of you remember Naruto's plan?" asked Kakashi. Receiving nods from his students, "Good because right now this battle is going to decide the fate of the entire shinobi world, no pressure."

"That is it! I have had enough of you children and your disobedience, now you will cease to exist." As the voice traveled out of the chasm, multiple portals spread themselves amongst the battle field and two **Gouduma** raced up to the sky both orbs growing to the size of a moon.

Sasuke seeing the major problem looks to Kakashi, "Hatake! Do you think you can handle those?" pointing at the two planetary orbs approaching the ground at a snails pace. "Don't worry." Said Kakashi as he was enveloped in

His white light chakra armor and his **Sussanoo** began to form around his body with its wings spread. "Leave that to me, just focus on Kaguya.

Crouching low with his hand in position for his trademark jutsu, in Kakashi's hand began to neither form not white light nor lightning for that matter, but black lightning with a white sheen. " **Kamui Raikiri!"** Kakashi shouted as he blasted of the ground and into the oncoming storm of planetary devastation.

"AAAAHHHHH!" meeting death head on he pushed through as his Sussanoo and Kamui Raikiri made contact with it did death ceased to exist. Tears. His vision becoming blurred by the tears blood that leaking from his eyes, thoughts plaguing his mind, 'What will become of me after this.'

Starting to feel the pressure of the two death balls against him, he had already cut through the first but the second would take too much chakra to push through, "Well the eye wasn't mine to begin with… **Kamui!"** Kakashi shouted closing his left eye and using Obito's gift to suck the Gouduma into a pocket dimension.

"Well this feels more familiar." Kakashi stated as looked out upon this desolate with only one eye left; his right eye blind and bleeding. Free falling, Kakashi turned his attention to the battle between his students and the goddess (who was looking a thousand times sexier from that angle), 'must be the cleavage.'

"Naruto! Sasuke! Between you!" screamed Sakura.

Emerging from a portal directly in between, came Kaguya and a certain black pest; Zetsu. Detaching itself from its mothers grasp, it attached itself to Naruto and Sasuke, making sure to hold them in place as Kaguya rose to the sky, " **Now mother. Let us be rid of these pests.** "

"I wouldn't have it any other way my son." Kaguya stated. A **Gouduma** the size of yet another planet waspresent and ready to launched from her delicate death like hands(At this point I was really starting to hate that Jutsu.)

Blasting off the ground at light speed Kakashi raced to hopefully save his students before it was too late but the Gouduma was quickly approaching them, "Dammit!, both eyes weren't mine to begin with. **Kamui!** " Kakashi shouted just as he appeared between his students and the ball of abyss, using the last of his gifts he sucked it into a pocket dimension directly above his eye, like a vacuum it seemed endless until there was nothing left.

Falling to his knees, completely blind and no way of seeing what came after, he couldn't help but hear the condescending voice of that goddess mocking him, "Hah. So another of you has fallen, what you shall do now that you know is no longer within your grasp."

"Kakashi!/Kakashi sensei!" he could hear his students shouting but without his sight, he could no longer fight, nor could he run, the legendary Kakashi of the copy wheel eye died that day.

As the battle continued he could only hear the trials and triumphs of his students, he could hear that Naruto was using that perverse justu of his but for some reason it had the word 'Reverse' added to the Harem jutsu part; what a great time to be blind.

The screams of the goddess permeated the air, "Noooo!You foolish children, if I am going to fall then m not going alone!" that didn't sound to promising, lifting himself to his feet Kakashi turned his body in the direction of Sakura's scream(She always did have a good pair of lungs).

'Well as a sensei, I suppose that I can leave all future decisions to my students. After all I trained them.' Moving his hand in coordinated positions as if it was natural to him, " **Kawarimi** (substitution)" said Kakashi taking his students place, quickly grabbing on to the closest thing to him he began to fall into the portal beneath him.

Not caring for the person screaming in his ear he looked, no he searched for their voices for it would be the last time that he ever heard from them again.

"Hatake!"…Sasuke

"Kakashi-sensei!"…Sakura

"KAKA-SENSEI!"Their he is…Naruto

'I'm so sorry…' more tears of blood gushed out of his eyes, 'For failing you Sasuke, For not giving you the guidance that you needed Sakura and Naruto, I am so sorry…for not being there for you when you needed me the most.'

"Arigato…My students."

"And that is how I landed up here, wherever here is" Said the white haired teenager, with only a blanket covering his body and a scar running over his right eye and two Moon white eyes.

"Bullshit!"

"Macoa! Have some respect, I know that you are drunk and depressed but that is no reason to be so rude. No matter how unbelievable his tale may seem." a lady with green hair and a pair of sick guns said.

"How can you sit there and lecture me, we just lost family and this little shit fall out the sky and tells us some bullshit story about other dimensions and goddesses an d powers that sound like there magic. Ooh but guess what! It's not magic!" shouted the now named Drunk Macoa.

"Well can't you just allow him to prove that everything he said was true dad?" asked the little boy Romeo

"Unfortunately I can't, as I can no longer use Chakra in this world…"

" You see and you want me to sit through this shit while the masters and the others are out there somewhere." Macoa said as he interrupted the white haired teenager.

"Well as I was saying, in this world you use another form of energy; I can see it everywhere, all around you."

"OH yes you have those freaky eyes, what did you call it, 'Byakugan' or was it 'Sharingan'. Well you must be talking about etherno. It's the source of all magic in the air."

"Interesting…how does one use this etherno?" asked the teenager.

"Can we please stop indulging this shit!" shouted Macoa quickly getting frustrated with this whole dilemma.

"Well for starters kid, you'd need a magic core and then the energy from the air will supply you with energy. If its anything like that chakra that you were talking a bout the you just need to manipulate it." Said the man in a poncho called Alzack.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BOY!" shouted Macoa as he formed a fist of fire in his hand and was about to bring it down upon the white haired teenager, who just stared at him with a bored and uninterested expression on his face and in his eyes.

Macoa, never saw it coming. White light filled the room blinded everyone, the sound barrier constantly and the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard but not seen.

The light finally receded and left imprinted on everyone something that they had never seen before, the white haired teenager coated in that white aura that he told everyone about earlier standing over a now unconscious Macoa.

"For your information I have a name and its not 'boy'…Its Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, legendary user of the copy wheel eye and student of the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi said to the now unconscious Macoa.

Turning around and facing all the people that were staring at him, "Can I have that blanket back or do you by any chance have any clothes that I could wear?" staring down at himself; his very muscular self, "I'm kind of feeling exposed here."

The crowd could only stand with there mouths wide open in disbelief.

 **For on this day, Kakashi Hatake has shown himself to the world of Fiore and to Fairytail.**

What a great way to introduce yourself to Fairytail by beating the da'light out of their substitute Guild master. Don't you think?

It wasn't much of a fight.

Well peeps, the same as always, please give me your thoughts on this story and be honest with me. Does it suck, does it have potential, and do you like it? The usual.

Read, Favorite, Follow and Review


End file.
